


Demon Deal

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [153]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, Off Screen Death, can be seen as slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: John dies and Sherlock makes a Deal with Crowley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Deal

**Author's Note:**

> timetravelingdetective214 left the following comment on The Set Up:
> 
> John dies and Sherlock sells his soul to Crowley in order to bring him back. Must use the words, 'Winchester', 'Child', 'Bollocks', and 'Piss off'. The last one was technically two words, but whatever.
> 
> (Thanks for the prompt, and sorry for the delay, looks like I'm getting rusty!)

People die, and Sherlock knew that better than anyone, but there was a part of him, the part that was still a small child, crying over the family dog, that refused to accept that John, _his_ John, was dead, and it was that part of him that lead him to wait in the shadows at the crossroads that windy autumn night.

"You know I can see you standing there," said the smooth tones of a man who seemed to appear from nowhere (although he wasn't a man at all and Sherlock new it), "For a moment I thought you were a Winchester," he continued, examining his nails "They are my number one customers after all, I'm thinking of issuing rewards points..." He grinned, "but then again, I've been expecting you for a while... So what can I do for the great Sherlock Holmes?"

His first reaction was to growl a reply, with "Bollocks" or "piss off" vying for first place, but he bit it back in favor of pleading,"John is gone, I need him back... _please_..." he nearly whispered the last word, the "I'll do anything" going unsaid, but Crowley grinned anyway, and Sherlock would have been frightened if not for the fact that it meant that John would be coming home at last.

**Author's Note:**

> "Bollocks" was a challenge. Gentle reminder that this series is only updated when I get prompts, so please send them in either to my [tumblr](http://herrsassyfras.tumblr.com) or in the comments!


End file.
